


Chemical Safety is Sacrificed in Favor of Newlywed Fun

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [69]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pre-Canon, alchemy is done, bad safety procedure though, based on Nott talking about how they used to mess with chemicals, they loved each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Veth and Yeza used to mess with chemicals together.





	Chemical Safety is Sacrificed in Favor of Newlywed Fun

Yeza smiled, hovering three feet off the ground, as the potion took hold of him, “Looks like I’m the taller one now Veth.” he handed off the empty potion bottle to Veth, watching her place it on the table while picking up one with a blue liquid herself. 

She shrugged, smiling back as she pushed her braid behind her, “You know that’s cheating, but it’s okay. Which is this one?” she asked, holding it up to him. 

He hummed, considering briefly as he tried to remember, before his eyes lit up, “Oh! That one, probably shouldn’t drink it. The color is misleading, maybe, if someone expects anything nice.”

“What’s it do?” Veth asked, again, though she doesn’t shy away from holding it. Trusting completely that it wouldn’t hurt her, whatever it was. 

The levitate potion didn’t let him do much, yet Yeza managed to lower himself just far enough to look her in the eye, excitement clear as he pointed to the wall farthest from them in the underground lab, “Throw it there, it’ll make a fireball. Not big enough to damage anything, I’m sure, just enough for a bit of fire.” he grabbed a clear potion from the bunch on the table, shaking it slightly as his feet finally returned to the floor and he had to look up slightly once more at his wife, “The fire won’t last long, not with this.” 

Veth looked hesitant and unsure, but turned towards the wall anyway, holding the potion above her head, ready to throw, “What’s that one do?” she asked, throwing the glass hard enough it broke into shards against the wall, the liquid inside combusted as the flames ate and destroyed the glass that had remained. 

The wall burned for only a few seconds before a second potion broke on it, releasing a massive current of wind that shook her clothes and hair and extinguished the flames like they were nothing, leaving the wall looking like it’d never been touched aside from appearing darker then before. 

Veth smiled at Yeza, who shrugged sheepishly as he smiled back, looking like what he’d made and done wasn’t impressive and so incredibly talented, “Gust of wind, took care of the danger quick enough, didn’t it?” 

She laughed, pulling him into a hug, kissing his cheek as she pulled back, holding his hand as she looked back to the table of potions, “What else did you make, I want to see all of them!” 

He looked at her with the love she hadn’t seen much from anyone in a long time, excitement dancing alongside in what she knew was for both her and his experiments, “Oh, I made so many fun things we can try down here. You’ll love it. And maybe, if you want to later, I’ll teach you some alchemy as well.” 

“I would love to, Yeza, thank you.” Veth said, taking the next potion he offered her, listening to the explanation for every single one as they messed with and experimented with the potions and chemicals he had out. 


End file.
